Image projection systems may be used to enlarge a still or video image, or to enable the image to be viewed simultaneously by a large or small audience. As both projection devices and the computers used to drive them have become increasingly smaller and more portable, it has become possible to give sophisticated visual presentations in venues that were previously inaccessible. Although modern projection equipment may now require only a power socket or battery power, the viewing conditions under which an image is viewed are subject to substantial variability. For instance, viewing surfaces onto which an image is projected may vary from a commercially available viewing screen to a colored wall. The light engine of a projector may alter the colors projected, and how the colors are altered may vary over time. The lighting conditions, whether natural or artificial, in which an image is viewed may alter the characteristics of a displayed image. Colors of the room environment, including the various room surfaces such as walls, floors, ceilings, furniture and fixtures, also may impact the way color displayed on a viewing surface is perceived.